This invention relates to an apparatus for texturing an advancing yarn, and which includes a nozzle wherein a pressurized heating fluid, such as hot air, is brought into contact with the advancing yarn, and a perforated stuffer box is disposed adjacent the outlet end of the nozzle for forming the yarn exiting from the nozzle into a compressed plug.
Texturing nozzles of the described type are known from DE 26 32 082, EP 256 448, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,168. In these texturing nozzles, the nozzle includes an annular duct which surrounds the yarn passageway, and a conical duct which leads from the annular duct to the yarn passageway. The heated air is delivered into the annular duct so that it proceeds via the conical duct into the yarn passageway. However, the heated air tends to form turbulences in the annular duct and the conical duct which is adjacent thereto. Such turbulences lead to a twisting of the yarn. It is then not possible to crimp the yarn to an adequate extent in the subsequent stuffer box. On the other hand, however, a slight twist formation is desired, so that the yarn advances smoothly. To produce clear conditions, a preferred direction of twist is predetermined by the layout of the annular duct. This again results in that in certain applications, the twist insertion is too strong, and does not permit an adequate crimping. In a multi-position texturing machine, it is also desired that the twist formation of all texturing nozzles be identical. This necessitates a very fine adjustment of all texturing nozzles, which can be carried out only by highly qualified personnel with good knowledge and experience.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to construct a texturing nozzle such that it allows a totally twistfree texturing, but avoids differences in texturing from production station to production station during its operation, by providing that each texturing nozzle is controllable and adjustable.